Love Love Love
by monster pink
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Tiffany yang adalah seorang putri keluarga kaya raya yang terkenal sombong dan seenaknya. Dan Kyuhyun, seorang eksekutif muda yang ditugaskan oleh ayah Tiffany untuk membimbing putri satu-satunya. Tanpa Tiffany sadari bahwa ternyata ada permainan cinta didalamnya. KYUFANY fanfiction, typos, no copast. Happy Reading : D


**monster pink**

**present**

**.**

**.**

**Love Love Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, little bit Hurt Comfort**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Tiffany Hwang as Tiffany, Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun, etc**

**Pairing : KyuFany, slight! KhunFany, slight! KyuToria**

**Warning : OOC, typos, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik sparkyu, Tiffany milik fanytastic, tapi cerita ini murni punyaku. Dan KYUFANY punya saya juga :D**

**DO NOT BASH THE CHARA, NO FLAME, NO COPAST, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

_**~((Kyuhyun & Tiffany))~**_

.

"_Yah_, bagaimana ini. Nona masih belum mau bangun juga, padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali, ini sudah hampir pukul 7."

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan bangunkan dia, kalau tidak cepat nanti kita bisa kena marah oleh tuan besar."

"Kau saja sana yang bangunkan, aku tidak berani.."

"Tapi kan aku sudah melakukannya dua hari kemarin, sekarang giliranmu."

"T-tapi…"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak berpikir! Daripada kita di pecat!"

'Glek'

"B-baiklah.."

Senin yang cerah itu di awali oleh suara bisik-bisik yang berasal dari dua orang _maid_ di kediaman keluarga Hwang yang terhormat. Sungguh, jika kau melihat keluar udara pagi yang bergitu segar, suara kicauan burung, langit yang begitu akan memanjakan matamu. Seharusnya ini menjadi Senin yang cerah, tetapi tidak bagi seorang maid yang tengah gugup itu.

Dengan langkah yang terseok, _maid_ dengan seragam bergaya lolita hitam putihnya itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu, sedikit berdoa agar keberuntungan datang ke pihaknya saat ini. Saat kakinya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar megah bercat _pink soft_, maid itu semakin mengangkat tangannya memanjatkan doa. Kamar dua pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "Princess Tiffany's Room" itu berdiri dengan anggun sekaligus angkuhnya didepan sang maid, seolah menggambarkan bagaimana kepribadian sang pemilik kamar itu sendiri.

Setelah berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, sang _maid_ itu mendorong pelan pintu cantik tersebut. Kamar luas dan terkesan mewah elegan menyapa matanya. Sebagian besar property di kamar itu didominasi oleh warna pink. Tidak salah kalau Nona muda-nya ini dijuluki si Monster Pink, pikir sang maid. Berdirilah dia sekarang di samping tempat tidur dimana sang tuan putri berbaring. Sungguh teramat cantik Nona muda ini, bahkan disaat dia tertidur sekalipun. Nona-nya yang memang telah dianugerahi wajah cantik oleh Tuhan, kulitnya terlihat putih dan mulus, bahkan kau bisa mengatakan lembut sekalipun kau tidak membelai wajahnya. Bibirnya tercetak dengan begitu seksinya, menambah poin plus pada paras cantik wajahnya. Sungguh sangat sempurna sosok wanita yang sedang terbaring ini.

"N-nona.. ini sudah pukul 7 pagi. N-nona, i-ini sudah saatnya anda bangun.." diguncangnya sedikit kaki sang Nona, berharap ia bisa segera menyelesaikan tugas paginya, maid itu sangat berharap.

Karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, sang tuan putri menggeliat pelan. Membuka matanya perlahan, disusul dengan dengusan kesal. "YAH! MAU APA KAU? BERANINYA MENGGANGGU TIDURKU! KELUAR!" teriakan nyaring itu keluar dari sang tuan putri.

Sang maid terlonjak kaget. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa Nona-nya yang baru saja terbangun tidur bisa mengeluarkan teriakan sekeras itu.

"T-tapi Nona, ini sudah pagi, waktunya anda bangun. K-kalau tidak, tuan besar akan marah pada saya.." maid itu tergagap menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir apa peduliku, hah! Selalu saja seperti ini! Setiap pagi kalian selalu saja membuatku terbangun dengan keadaan _mood_ yang luar biasa buruk! Ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kalau tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar lebih baik kalian semua kupecat!"

Ingin rasanya sang maid itu menyela atau sekedar mengutarakan pembelaan, tapi apalah daya dia sungguh tidak memiliki nyali seperti itu. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk dengan mulut yang terus bergumam kata maaf. Nona-nya ini tidak suka kalau ada yang menyahuti perkataannya.

"Sudah! Keluar dari kamarku! Melihatmu semakin membuat moodku tambah hancur! Siapkan semua keperluan mandiku! Secepatnya!" dengan ketus sang Nona mengusir maidnya keluar.

"I-iya Nona.." tanpa pikir panjang maid itu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar kamar. Dibalik pintu Nonanya itu, tampak beberapa teman maidnya yang menyambut dengan wajah penuh prihatin.

Ya, memang tidak pernah ada yang sungguh-sungguh sempurna di dunia ini. Sang tuan putri yang bernama lengkap Tiffany Hwang itu memang tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya begitu pula dengan sikapnya yang terkesan angkuh.

Dibesarkan dalam keluarga Hwang, ayahnya adalah pemilik kerajaan bisnis terbesar dan yang paling berpengaruh tidak hanya di Korea Selatan tetapi juga telah menguasai pasar Asia. Hwang Corporation. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang angkuh dan seenaknya. Merasa hidupnya selalu serba kecukupan, menganggap orang lain tidak sepadan dengannya, dianugerahi wajah cantik dan kepintaran yang luar biasa, menjadikannya seolah seperti tuan putri cantik namun berhati dingin.

.

_**~((Kyuhyun & Tiffany))~**_

.

"Ya, ya ya! Bisa tidak kalian bergerak cepat?"

"Baik, Nona."

"Kau! Rapikan dulu make up ku, apa-apaan kau ini tidak becus sekali!"

"I-iya, Nona.."

"Dan kau, fokus saja pada rambutku! Kalau kau sok sibuk dan sok mengatur semua tidak akan ada yang selesai dengan benar!"

"M-maaf, _jeongmal mianhae_ Nona.."

Beginilah keseharian yang sering terjadi disetiap paginya. Masih di dalam kamar megah Tiffany, yeoja berparas cantik itu tengah duduk di meja rias kebanggaannya. Dan di sekelilingnya, para maid sedang sibuk mondar mandir mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan nona nya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada dua, tiga.. ada enam maid yang dikhususkan untuk melayani Nona muda mereka. Benar-benar bak seorang putri raja.

"Nona, pakaian mana yang akan anda gunakan untuk hari ini?" seorang maid memperlihatkan tiga pakaian berbeda ke hadapan Tiffany yang saat itu hanya mengenakan bathrobe pink yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ketiga pakaian itu sungguh terlihat sangat mewah, dress selutut yang sangat cantik, desainnya pun terlihat rumit tapi disitulah letak keindahan dress tersebut.

Tiffany hanya menatap sekilas tanpa minat pada pakaian yang disodorkannya. Dia mengibaskan tangan menolak sebelum berkata, "Tidak! Aku mau memakai baju favorite ku saja."

"Baik Nona." Sang maid mengangguk patuh, lalu melangkah mundur untuk kemudian mempersiapkan baju "favorite" nona nya.

"Yah, apakah _appa_ dan _u__mma_ sudah ada di meja makan?" tanya Tiffany dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Iya, Nona. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda untuk menyantap sarapan pagi." Jawab seorang maid yang tengah sibuk merapikan rambut merah lembut bergelombang milik Tiffany.

Tiffany hanya menggangguk sekali lalu kembali sibuk dengan smart phone di tangannya.

.

_**~((Kyuhyun & Tiffany))~**_

.

Suasana di tempat makan terlihat begitu tenang. Hanya terdengar dentingan mangkuk dan garpu yang sedang ditata oleh beberapa maid. Terlihat tuan Hwang duduk di kursi utama sebagai kepala rumah tangga, disampingnya nyonya Hwang juga terlihat telah duduk dengan manisnya. Mereka menunggu dengan tenang para maid menyiapkan segalanya, acara sarapan pagi ini terlihat sangat formal.

"Kemana Tiffany? Kenapa harus selalu menunggu seperti ini? Apa dia tidak melihat sudah pukul berapa ini?" tuan Hwang bertanya dengan suaranya yang penuh wibawa.

"Sabar sedikit _yeobo_. Sudah sewajarnya seorang gadis menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk berdandan." Timpal nyonya Hwang memberi pengertian.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, sayang. Kau lihat sekarang perempuan anak kita jadi seperti apa?"

Nyonya Hwang meneguk air putih disampingnya sebelum menjawab, "Apanya yang jadi seperti apa? Tiffany adalh seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar dan siapapun selalu jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dia anakku yang patut dibanggakan." Ujar nyonya Hwang sembari melempar senyum pada suaminya.

Tuan Hwang hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Dia memang terkenal dengan kepribadian yang dingin dan tegas. Tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang ayah dan suami yang hangat jika sudah menyangkut keluarga kecilnya.

Tiffany adalah anak semata wayang tuan Hwang. Tidak heran kalau kedua orang tuanya terlalu memanjakannya. Bahkan tuan Hwang sendiri tidak segan untuk memberikan apapun yang Tiffany inginkan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini tuan Hwang terpikirkan masalah ini, dia takut perilakunya yang terlampau istimewa pada putrinya ini akan berdampak tidak baik pada Tiffany sendiri.

"Umma, Appa~ selamat pagi~" terlihat Tiffany memasuki ruang makan, berjalan dengan begitu anggun.

Lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan desain cantik, dipadukan dengan rok denim mini berwarna merah hati. Sangat pas menutupi tubuh idealnya. Wajah bak porselain milik Tiffany telah dipoles dengan make up natural, membuatnya jauh terlihat sempurna. Rambutnya yang dicat merah terlihat berkilau. Ditambah sepatu ber-heels sedang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya. Terlihat sangat cantik, walau sesungguhnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tiffany berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Dikecupnya pipi ibunya, dilanjutkan dengan mengecup pipi ayahnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Sayang, kau terlihat luar biasa pagi ini." nyonya Hwang tersenyum cerah melihat putrinya.

"_Gomawo_, _umma_~" Tiffany memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang umma, memamerkan eye smile nya yang sangat cantik.

"Apakah kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa, sayang?" pertanyaan itu yang pertama keluar dari tuan Hwang.

Tiffany menghela napas kesal, "Appa lain kali jangan menyuruh maid untuk membangunku. Aku sangat terganggu sekali dengan hal itu, membuatku terbangun dalam keadaan buruk. Itulah mengapa aku terlambat."

Tuan Hwang mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan sekedar meminta maaf karena terlambatpun tidak. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bukankah akan lebih terlambat lagi kalau kau tidak dibangunkan oleh maid? Lagipula Fany, tidakkah kau merasa penampilanmu terlalu berlebihan, sayang? Kau itu akan pergi ke sekolah, bukan untuk acara pemotretan majalah."

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku selalu berpakaian seperti ini dan appa tidak pernah protes sebelumnya. Aku lebih nyaman berpakaian seperti ini appa, dan appa tahu itu." Tiffany menjelaskan dengan santai, kedua tangannya telah menggenggam pisau makan dan garpu, siap menyantap makanannya.

"Sekarang appa sedang protes, kau mendengarnya kan? Kenakan seragam yang sama seperti siswa lainnya, appa ingin melihatmu memakainya." Suara tuan Hwang terdengar lebih tegas sekarang.

"Kenapa? Untuk menunjukkan aku sama seperti mereka? Appa, aku adalah anak dari pemilik sekolahan itu jadi kita harus menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah bosnya." Tiffany mulai sedikit gusar dengan arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu hal yang seperti itu, Hwang Miyoung."

Tiffany terkesiap mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Telur yang sudah siap ia suapkan kembali tertahan di piring. Jika ayahnya sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, itu berarti ayahnya sedah benar-benar serius.

"Mungkin setelah ini appa akan mengeluarkan tata tertib berpakaian di sekolahmu secara tertulis. Dan lihat rambutmu, sudah appa katakan untuk mengecat hitam kembali rambutmu. Kau itu masih anak sekolahan tidak seharusnya berlebihan seperti itu." Lanjut tuan Hwang.

Tiffany yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera merengek manja. "Appa~ ada apa dengan appa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba appa jadi bicara seperti ini? Appa sudah tidak sayang aku ya?" Tiffany mengeluarkan jurus ampuh, memohon dengan mata melas sambil mengguncangkan lengan appanya pelan. Aura kekanakan menguar begitu saja ketika dia sudah berkumpul dengan keluarganya seperti ini.

"Bukannya appa sudah tidak sayang, appa hanya ingin kau bisa menghargai orang lain." Jelas tuan Hwang menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Tapi aku memang menghargai mereka appa. Aku memperlakukan mereka sesuai dengan derajat yang mereka punya."

"Astaga, kau memang benar-benar tidak mengerti Miyoung.."

"Yeobo sudahlah, tidak baik berdebat di meja makan seperti ini." nyonya Hwang menghentikan suaminya yang terlihat hendak bersuara lagi. Dia selalu tidak tahan melihat perdebatan seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahan melihat putrinya diprotes seperti ini.

"Appa juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat sekolah. Aku kehilangan nafsu untuk menghabiskan makanan ini." dengan sengaja ia hentakkan kakinya kesal saat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Memang ini terlalu berlebihan. Nyatanya Tiffany masih murid tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas, MY high school. Sekolah elit yang berisikan anak-anak dari keluarga golongan atas dan ternama di Korea Selatan itu adalah milik dari ayahnya sendiri. Secara tidak tertulis Tiffany membuat peraturan-peraturan yang membuat seolah ada tembok yang membatasi antara si kaya dan si miskin yang ada di sekolah itu.

Dia sendiri tidak pernah mau mengenakan seragam sekolah dari pertama dia masuk kesana. Dia dan ketiga sahabat dekatnya selalu berpakaian modis dan elegan setiap hari. Guru-gurupun tidak ada yang berani memprotes, toh Tiffany mengatas namakan ayahnya sendiri saat membuat peraturan-peraturan konyol itu.

Tuan Hwang yang tadinya bersikap santai akan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya, kini bertindak tegas. Kalau Tiffany terus bergantung pada apa yang dimiliki orang tuanya, tuan Hwang khawatir Tiffany tidak akan pernah bisa mandiri dan berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Walaupun dia wanita, tapi tuan Hwang ingin melihat putrinya itu kelak bisa menggapai apa yang ia inginkan dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Helaan napas terdengar dari sang kepala keluarga. Tangannya terulur memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Kali ini tuan Hwang sudah semakin yakin akan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan untuk putrinya.

"Aku akan benar-benar meminta namja Cho itu untuk membimbing Tiffany." Ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Jadi kau serius untuk menyerahkan bimbingan putri kita pada orang lain? Yeobo, aku masih tidak mengerti apa untungnya kau melakukan itu." Nyonya Hwang melayangkan protesnya.

"Alasannya sudah kukatakan padamu bukan? Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Lagipula, dia bukan orang lain. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia adalah orang kepercayaanku. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan mengecewakan."

Nyonya Hwang terlihat mendengus pasrah. "Baiklah, kalau kau sudah berkata aku bisa berbuat apa. Tapi, aku minta untuk tidak terlalu keras dalam mengajari anakku, yeobo~"

"Ya, tenang saja."

.

.

_**~((Kyuhyun & Tiffany))~**_

.

.

"Fany-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu sedari tadi eoh?" yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang menyela Tiffany yang duduk disebelahnya, dia terlihat hanya memandang keluar kaca mobil tanpa minat.

"Diamlah, Yul. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk." jawab Tiffany tak bersemangat.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Kwon Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu. Sangat tidak enak dipandang, tahu!"

"Ouh, ouh, apa yang tuan putri kita alami sampai dia terlihat murung seperti ini?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedikit bergelombang dari kursi kemudi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya, Jessie."

Yeoja yang di panggil Jessie atau Jessica hanya menjawab dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Jadi, siapa dalang di balik hancurnya mood mu di pagi hari cerah seperti ini, eh?" yeoja bertubuh paling langsing diantara ketiga yeoja cantik itu ikut bergabung dalam percakapan sahabatnya. Sesekali ia yang duduk di kursi depan samping Jessica tertawa kecil dan melirik Tiffany dari kaca spion depan mobil.

Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari Tiffany. "Nae appa, Yoong.." jawab Tiffany sangat lirih.

"Ah jinjja? Ada apa dengan tuan Hwang yang terhormat?" Yuri mulai merasa tertarik dengan masalah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Appaku.. dia.. sepertinya dia akan membuat peraturan baru di sekolah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya peraturan baru untuk kita berempat." Jelas Tiffany sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Peraturan apa itu? Apa peraturan itu sangat merugikan kita?" Jessica terlihat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Appa.. appa.. meminta kita untuk bergabung dengan kelas umum.."

"Mwo?"

"Appa meminta kita untuk tidak mengecat rambut.."

"Heh?"

"Appa.. meminta kita memakai seragam sekolah.." Tiffany menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada hampir menangis.

"MWOYA!" teriakan penuh kekagetan berasal dari ketiga gadis yang wajahnya kini memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan.

Ckiiit!

Jessica yang terlalu kaget menginjak rem mobil dengan spontan. Beruntung jalan sedang terlihat agak sepi.

Jessica, Yuri dan Yoona bisa dikatakan satu tipe dengan Tiffany. Cantik, kaya, pintar. Mereka adalah para gadis bidadari. Tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kaki jenjang, ditambah kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Tapi sikap angkuh dan seenaknya juga sama melekat dalam diri mereka. Mereka berempat selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di sekolahnya.

Para yeoja selalu menunduk iri pada kesempurnaan keempatnya, dan para namja selalu bertekuk lutut pada pesonanya. Tidak, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona kecantikan keempat yeoja itu. Lelaki seperti apapun dapat mereka dapatkan dengan mudah, mereka sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

Namun kadang hal itu mereka pergunakan untuk menarik perhatian lelaki kaya raya agar jatuh bertekuk lutut pada mereka. Dan tak sedikit putra-putra konglomerat yang rela menjadi budak cinta Tiffany, Jessica, Yuri dan Yoona itu.

"Yah.. apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan appamu Fany-ah? Apa kau membuat suatu kesalahan, eoh? Sehingga appamu bertindak kejam seperti itu?" Yuri yang pertama kali menemukan suaranya mengemukakan keherannya.

Jessica membalikkan badannya kebelakang untuk menatap Tiffany. "Yah! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Aku tidak mau kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Fany-ah."

"Sebenarnya itu baru rencana, tapi kalau appa sudah mengatakan seperti itu aku bisa melakukan apa?" jelas Tiffany.

"Kau harus merengek pada appamu Fany! Seperti yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini. Agar keputusan tak beralasannya itu tidak dia realisasikan!" Yuri mengguncangkan lengan Tiffany dengan wajah ngeri membayangkan kalau dia harus bergabung dengan kelas umum.

"Micheosseo." Gumam Yoona sembari memegang kepalanya, dia masih merasa shock atas berita yang baru saja didengarnya. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Tiffany. "Tapi guys, berita baiknya itu masih rencana tuan Hwang. Selama appamu belum melancarkan aksinya, selama itu pula kau harus bisa membujuknya. Kau pasti bisa! Aku tahu seberapa besar appamu menyayangimu." Ujar Yoona menyarani.

"Kau benar Yoong. Kalau sudah menyangkut tuan Hwang kita bertiga tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya kau seorang yang bisa berjuang. Kau mengerti kan Fany?" imbuh Jessica.

"Haah.. baiklah, akan aku coba sebisaku untuk mempertahankan reputasi kita." Jawab Tiffany meyakinkan.

"Bagus! Itu baru Tiffany yang aku kenal~" Yoona dan Yuri terlihat berhigh five, sedangkan Jessica mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju sekolah mereka.

drrrtt..drrrrtt

Tas kecil milik Tiffany bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan gerakan malas dia merogoh tasnya dan mengecek siapa kira-kira yang berani meneleponnya saat dia sedang bad mood seperti ini.

Begitu melihat ID si pemanggil, Tiffany sontak memekik senang. Dia menetralkan suaranya terlebih dulu sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobseo.." ucap Tiffany datar.

Yoona dan Jessica hanya saling melempar pandang melihat gelagat Tiffany.

"Ah, nee Nickhun-sshi~ Yaa~ bisa dibilang seperti itu, aku sibuk juga tidak sibuk. Hari ini seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah.. Eh? Ngg, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin.." ujar Tiffany sok jual mahal. Padahal dia terlihat mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan lengkingan girang yang seakan ingin ia teriakkan.

Yuri yang duduk disampingnya melirik sekilas pada Tiffany, lalu tersenyum kecil diiringi decihan pelan kemudian kembali fokus menatap keluar kaca sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan Tiffany dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana yang diketahui bernama Nickhun.

"Aku sungguh tidak yakin.. apa? Kau memaksa? Atas dasar apa kau memaksaku?" senyum Tiffany sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Dia tersenyum girang memamerkan eye smile nya yang cantik namun tetap dengan gaya yang anggun.

Tak berselang lama, Tiffany menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengangkat dagunya congkak. Tetapi senyum tetap tergambar di wajah porselainnya.

"Baiklah Nickhun-sshi kalau kau memaksa. Tunggu aku disana sekitar 15 menit lagi, arraseo?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon, Tiffany segera memutus sepihak panggilan tersebut. Lalu dia membuang begitu saja smart phone nya sembarang dengan gaya dramatis.

"Jessica~ putar haluan kemudimu. Sepertinya kita yang sudah jenius ini tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah untuk hari ini. TLJ's caffe adalah tujuan kita sekarang." Tawa senang segera keluar dari bibir tipis Tiffany.

"Yah! Kau gila atau apa, eoh? Sebegitu cepatnya kau berubah mood." Cela Yoona sedikit kasar, tapi tak ayal dirinya sendiri juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, asal kau mmenyediakan teman ngobrol untukku. Kebetulan aku juga tengah suntuk." Timpal Jessica menyetujui.

"Yah.. kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Thailand prince itu eoh?" Yuri dengan gaya boyishnya menyikut bahu Tiffany yang masih saja tertawa kegirangan.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Terimakasih padamu yang telah mengenalkannya padaku, Yul~ Kau memang yang terbaik. Nickhun bukan hanya si uang berjalan, tapi dia benar-benar sangat tampan!" senyum lebar masih Tiffany pamerkan. Suasana hatinya yang buruk beberapa saat lalu menguap begitu saja.

"Tsk! Dia seperti itu lagi." Yoona menggeleng geli melihatnya.

"Yeah. Here she goes again." Jessica bergumam mengiyakan.

Tiffany memang dikenal sering berganti-ganti pasangan. Dia bisa begitu cepat berganti pasangan kencan secepat dia mengganti baju. Tapi dari semua namja yang sudah ia kencani tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar ia sukai. Mungkin dia melakukan itu sekedar ingin pamer kepamorannya. Dan lelaki yang menjadi target incaran Tiffany selalu saja putra-putra dari kalangan konglomerat sama seperti dirinya. Salahkan saja pesona angelnya yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

Telah banyak namja yang pernah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Misal saja Byun Baekhyun. Putra keluarga Byun. Konglomerat yang sukses di bidang transportasi dan penerbangan. Namja itu bahkan terang-terangan mengucapkan sederet kalimat special yang ia tujukan untuk Tiffany saat dirinya berpidato pembukaan mall yang ia kelola dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lalu Choi Siwon. Putra konglomerat Choi. Selain ayahnya yang sudah berhasil dengan segala jenis bisnis yang menguasai pasar dunia, kini namja itu sendiri telah merintis karirnya di bidang agensi dan PH yang sukses melahirkan artis-artis kelas dunia. Namja tampan Choi itu bahkan rela mengantar jemput Tiffany ke sekolahnya demi mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sang bidadari hati.

Dan masih banyak lagi sederet nama-nama putra konglomerat yang berhasil Tiffany jerat. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang Tifffany pertahankan di sisinya. Oleh karena itu, tidak hanya tuan Hwang yang namanya dikenal oleh semua kalangan pebisnis di Korea Selatan, tetapi nama Tiffany pun sama terkenalnya. Dikarenakan kebiasaannya yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Tapi diantara semua nama itu, ada nama Nickhun yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dekat dengan Tiffany. Namja asal Thailand itu adalah penerus bisnis raksasa milik ayahnya. Di Thailand sana, ayahnya dikenal dengan nama "Raja Berlian", sedangkan dirinya kini menyandang nama "Putra Berlian".

Dan sepertinya Nickhun ini adalah lelaki yang terbilang bisa bertahan cukup lama dalam mendekati Tiffany. Atau lebih tepatnya, Tiffany yang mempertahankan namja itu lebih lama dalam mendekatinya. Terbukti yang sampai saat ini Nickhun dan Tiffany masih saling berhubungan.

.

.

_**~((Kyuhyun & Tiffany))~**_

.

.

Di ruang keluarga itu, tuan Hwang beserta istrinya sedang berbincang ringan yang ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang kegiatan rutinitas setiap malam pasangan suami istri itu, menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang sekaligus menjadi tempat berbagi solusi dan pendapat tentang masalah keluarga maupun bisnis mereka.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyelesaikan S2 mu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya nyonya Hwang pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di seberang sofanya..

Ternyata tidak hanya tuan dan nyonya Hwang saja yang berada di ruang tengah itu. Ada Cho Kyuhyun. Kaki tangan sekaligus orang kepercayaan tuan Hwang. Namja itu memang tidak berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, tetapi juga tidak bisa dikategorikan miskin. Dia adalah namja jenius dan pintar. Karena kejeniusannya itulah, banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar, bahkan orang-orang terkemuka macam tuan Hwang yang memperebutkan namja Cho ini untuk membantu mengembangkan usaha mereka.

Beruntunglah tuan Hwang, karena namja Cho itu memilih untuk bergabung dengannya. Namja itu sendiri sudah mendapat posisi penting di salah satu perusahaan milik tuan Hwang yang tidak bisa tuan Hwang tangani langsung. Mungkin jika namja Cho itu bisa terus menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam bekerja, tuan Hwang bisa saja mengalihkan kepengurusan perusahaab itu secara penuh ke tangan Kyuhyun, tuan Hwang sudah merencanakan itu. Bahkan namja Cho itu kini telah menyelesaikan S2 nya dengan sangat mulus di usianya yang masih terbilang muda.

"Iya nyonya. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas.

"Wah, kau memang patut dibanggakan. Usiamu masih terbilang muda, tampan, tapi kau sudah mampu menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 mu. Kau pasti sangat memperjuangkan pekerjaanmu. Kau hebat, Kyuhyun-sshi" puji nyonya Hwang dengan tulus.

Abaikan sebuah teori yang mengatakan setiap orang jenius, pintar dan kutu buku adalh seorang nerd, berambut klimis dan berkaca mata tebal. Nyatanya Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan dengan aura wibawa yang dia punya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti iri dengan eksekutif muda ini.

"Saya tidak merasa seperti itu, nyonya." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari nyonya Hwang. "Tapi, saya mengakui kalau pekerjaan ini memang sudah saya inginkan sejak lama. Terimakasih untuk tuan Hwang yang mau membantu dan memperlancar pendidikan saya."

Tuan Hwang tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ditangannya cangkir berisi the hangat itu ia goyang-goyangkan dengan pelan. "Kau memang pantas diberi pujian, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, perusahaan yang kau handle sekarang mengalami kemajuan pesat. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu."

"Aniya. Itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan anda, tuan Hwang."

Lalu ketiga orang itu membaurkan tawa kecil bersamaan.

Memang tidak salah tuan Hwang memilih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda yang gigih dan tekun. Dia juga memiliki attitude yang patut diacungi jempol, sangat sopan dan menghormati yang lebih tua. Namja yang seperti Kyuhyun terbilang langka.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, kenapa Tiffany belum juga pulang? Bukankah jam sekolah seharusnya sudah selesai sedari tadi?" tanya tuan Hwang sambil melirik jam di tangannya.

Tanpa tuan dan nyonya Hwang ketahui, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut begitu mendengar nama Tiffany.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dia sedang bersama ketiga temannya. Sebentar lagi juga dia pasti pulang. Kau jangan terlalu kerasan terhadapnya, yeobo." Bela nyonya Hwang .

"Haah.. kau lihat kan Kyuhyun? Anak itu bahkan tidak membagi waktu dengan benar."

"Tuan Hwang, hal itu sudah—"

"Maaf, tuan. Nona Tiffany sudah pulang." Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong saat seorang maid menyampaikan bahwa sang tuan putri telah pulang.

"Benarkah? Suruh dia langsung menuju kemari."

"Baik, tuan." Maid itu menunduk hormat sebelum mengundurkan diri.

Tak lama muncullah seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan anggunnya. Tanpa semua orang tahu bahwa dia tengah menahan kegugupannya.

'Aku harus bisa membujuk appa. Harus!' tekadnya dalam hati.

"Umma~ Appa~" Tiffany segera berlari kecil menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya. Ibunya balas memeluk erat Tiffany.

"Appa~" Tiffany beralih dengan nada manja pada ayahnya. Lalu dipeluknya perut datar ayahnya dengan erat. Sepertinya dia masih tidak menyadari ada orang yang yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

"Appa, aku mohon jangan membuat peraturan-peraturan yang membuatku depresi seperti itu. Aku mohon appa, aku berjanji akan berbuat baik asal appa tidak membuat peraturan yang appa sebutkan tadi pagi itu. Nee appa?" Tiffany mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung sang appa. Dia melayangkan jurus andalannya dalam memohon, puppy eyes.

Tuan Hwang yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tak urung senyum itu menghiasi wajahnya. Diacaknya surai merah Tiffany dengan gemas. Membuat sang pemilik rambut mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena rambut kesangannya dirusak.

"Yah, berapa umurmu eoh? Apa kau tidak malu masih bersikap manja seperti ini?" canda tuan Hwang.

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan tidak bermanja pada orang lain. Tapi pada appaku sendiri, yang sangat tampan." Tiffany kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada tuan Hwang dengan gerakan lucu. Persis seperti puppy yang sedang bermanja.

"Haha. Baiklah, appa tidak akan membuat peraturan itu. Appa janji. Tapi, mulai saat ini appa ingin kau belajar di bawah guru pembimbingmu. Appa membawakanmu seorang guru pembimbing dan appa berharap kau mau belajar banyak padanya. Arraseo?" jelas tuan Hwang.

Sontak Tiffany melepaskan pelukannya. "Mwo? Guru pembimbing? Appa pikir aku bodoh atau tidak bisa diatur? Untuk apa guru pembimbing? Appa, aku merasa aku sudah cukup pintar dan tidak membutuhkan seorang pembimbing!" Tiffany serta merta menolak usulan ayahnya.

"Appa tidak mau mendengar penolakan. Atau kau ingin appa tetap membuat peraturan itu, eoh?"

"Aniya!" jawab Tiffany cepat. "T-tapi—"

"Sudah appa bilang appa tidak menerima penolakkan. Lagipula, appa dan umma akan pergi keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lumayan lama."

"Mwo? Umma dan appa?" Tiffany membulatkan matanya penuh.

Tentu saja Tiffany terkejut. Karena selama ini kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah pergi bersamaan dan meninggalkan Tiffany sendiri. Kalau tuan Hwang sedang ada keperluan ke luar negeri maka nyonya Hwang akan tinggal di rumah bersama putrinya. Begitupun bila nyonya Hwang yang ada keperluan keluar, maka tuan Hwang sendiri yang akan menemani putrinya di rumah. Mereka saling bekerja sama dalam menjaga putrinya karena kedua orang tua itu sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan dan mengabaikan putri satu-satunya demi pekerjaan.

"Ya benar. Maafkan appa, karena ini benar-benar mendesak kami berdua untuk menangani sendiri pekerjaan kali ini. Oleh karena itu, appa membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu sekaligus menjagamu."

Tiffany mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Mencoba untuk memahami posisi orang tuanya. "Apa aku akan jadi seperti mempunyai baby sitter?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Tuan Hwang tertawa setelahnya. "Kau bisa langsung bisa berkenalan dengan pembimbingmu. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan appa. Jadi appa bisa merasa aman untuk menitipkanmu padanya." Tuan Hwang membuat gesture memperkenalkan pada orang yang ada di belakang Tiffany. Sedang yang ditunjuk segera berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Tiffany yang melihat gerakan ayahnya segera membalikkan badannya kebelakang dengan gerakan pelan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ternyata dia memang tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya serta kedua orang tuanya di ruang itu.

'Deg'

Tiffany mematung ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri begitu gagah dan tampan yang tak jauh di depannya. Desiran aneh Tiffany rasakan di dalam dadanya. Tiffany tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya tubuhnya merespon seperti ini. Padahal Tiffany sudah pernah bertemu dengan bermacam-macam namja tampan, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasakan dadanya menyentak halus seperti ini ketika dia menatap namja jangkung di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, Tiifany-sshi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun memberikan salam dengan sedikit membukkan badannya.

Seakan tersihir, bahkan suara lelaki itu terdengar merdu di telinga Tiffany. Lihatlah wajahnya yang tampan. Rambut coklat brunettenya terlihat sedikit ikal, sorot matanya tajam menggambarkan ketegasan, hidungnya mancung, tulang pipi dan rahangnya seolah saling mendukung membentuk satu garis yang menegaskan ketampanannya.

"Appa tidak mau mendengar penolakkan, kau dengar? Kau mau kan?" tegas tuan Hwang sekali lagi meyakinkan.

Tiffany hanya mengangguk dengan gerakan perlahan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ayahnya. Matanya seolah terperangkap oleh sosok tampan di hadapannya.

Tuan dan nyonya Hwang tersenyum senang melihat jawaban Tiffany. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun. Obsidian kelamnya yang masih tertuju pada sosok pujaannya itu juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat tahu Tiffany akhirnya mau menerimanya. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman, melainkan… seringai kecil.

Tapi justru senyum yang seharusnya terlihat seram itu bagi Tiffany malah semakin membuat pemuda tampan itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Membuatnya seakan meleleh.

'_Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa ada manusia setampan dia? Siapa namanya tadi? Cho Kyuhyun? Harus bisa.. aku harus bisa mendapatkannya..'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Anyyeoongg semuaaaa ^^ aku reader yang sok-sok an nyoba nulis ff, hehe.. disini aku khusus bikin FF dengan MAIN CAST SNSD yaa~ ada yang suka KyuFany? Aku pribadi sih sukaaa : D aku punya shipper khusus tapinyaa, aku mau lebih fokus ke snsd nya**

**Kalian juga boleh sebutin couple ….xSNSD atau SNSDx… yang kalian sukaaa~ pengan tahu couple siapa yg paling banyak disukain disini (itu juga kalo ff ini ada yang nanggep TT_TT)**

**Pasti banyak typos soalnya gak aku cek ulang..**

**NEXT  
**

**Review yaaaaaa~ : D**


End file.
